


Leave the Light On

by ladygutterbaby



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Holiday Fic Exchange, My First Smut, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygutterbaby/pseuds/ladygutterbaby
Summary: Persephone doesn't want to go home, so she stays late at work. She notices someone is staying late, too.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Leave the Light On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LateToThePartie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/gifts).



> This is my gift for LateToThePartie. 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for always supporting my other fic. Your comments truly mean a lot. I hope you like this one, and sorry it's not very Halloween-y. :)

Persephone’s heels echoed through the empty corridor as she headed towards the department of death records, an armful of manila folders pressed against her chest. It was not only Friday night, but Halloween as well, and she was still at work. All afternoon she had been ignoring messages from Hermes’s and Artemis’s group chat as they planned this evening’s event. They decided to keep it simple: a scary movie while binging on pizza and popcorn as they handed out candy intermittently to trick-or-treaters. It would have been the makings of a perfect night... if Apollo wasn’t invited.

Luckily Persephone was able to make up an excuse, stating she had to stay late about doing some filing for Hecate. Even Hermes didn't question her story (since they worked together, he knew all the nuances of her internship and knew she never had to stay late). It was either work, or school, and she knew the library closed early on Fridays. As she walked, she began to wallow in the fact that she really had nowhere else to go – no other friends to hang out with – when she noticed a light still on at the end of the hallway. The light in Hades’s office.

She clutched the folders closer to her chest as she mustered enough strength to peek inside. Through the small slit the door made, she could see him sitting at his desk, pouring over a stack of reports. His silver moonlight strands were sticking up in the back, like porcupine quills, as if he’d been absently running his hand through his hair. Persephone told herself to keep on walking, to not bother him, he looked busy and frustrated. But something inside of her – her horniness, maybe? – took possession and knocked on the door. 

“Yes?” Hades said, his tone sharp. He didn’t even look up from his scattered papers.

“Hi, just me,” she croaked, her mouth suddenly dry. She was already regretting her decision. 

She stepped into the doorway and into the fluorescent glow of his office light, as Hades squinted in her direction. His expression quickly shifted from annoyed to surprise once he realized who _“me”_ was. 

“Working late?” she said nervously, the same way she would talk about weather to fill empty space. She felt like the nerdy freshman cornering the most popular boy in school, trying to make small talk. 

But Hades did not seem to notice her awkwardness. Instead, he seemed delighted as a huge smile spread across his face. “Yes, the work never stops, not even on holidays. And what about you, no big plans tonight?”

Persephone chewed the corner of her lower lip and shook her head. “No, not tonight. So, you’re not going to Minthe’s Halloween party?” Persephone had not been invited, of course, she had just overheard some coworkers talking about it in the breakroom. Apparently, it was a big deal in the Underworld, and just another excuse for Minthe to dress _sluttier,_ they said. 

“No.” He paused. “We actually… broke up.”

She instinctively took a step forward, wanting to comfort him. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” She couldn’t have been happier to hear the news, but she prayed her face didn’t give too much away. “Are you okay?” 

Hades leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head. “Yes, I’m fine. It’s been a couple of weeks; we had grown apart and it was just a matter of time before things officially ended.”

Persephone nodded knowingly; despite the fact she had no idea. She’s never even had a boyfriend before, and couldn’t even fathom the idea of loving someone for years, and just fall out of it like it was nothing. Then again, whenever she saw Hades and Minthe together at work, it looked more like abhorrence than love. 

“Well, I am still sorry…” She let her voice trail. If it had been a couple of weeks, why hadn’t he told her? He may be her boss but he was also her friend. 

His bloodred eyes narrowed and a curious expression crossed his face. “Are you?”

She blinked. “Huh?” It took her a moment to realize what he was referring to. “Y-yes, of course, I am!” Her cheeks and neck suddenly felt very flushed and very hot. 

He chuckled darkly. “I’m sorry, I’m teasing. I couldn’t resist. Hey, would you like to have a drink with me? It’s Halloween after all.” 

***

Persephone sat next to him on the big leather couch, the one where it felt like it could swallow you whole and it was comfortable enough you might just let it. She clutched a small glass of amber liquid with both hands, sipping slowly. She wasn’t much of a hard liquor type of girl, but whiskey was the only drink Hades had in his office. He apologized, but she didn’t mind; the taste was harsh, causing her eyes and throat to burn, but it was followed by a subtle sweetness. Just like Hades. Rough exterior with a hidden softness inside. It was only her first glass but she could already feel the warmth spreading throughout her body, starting in her stomach and reaching all the way to her fingertips. She set her glass down, finished for now. She wanted to keep her wits about her; she didn’t want liquid courage saying anything that she would later regret. Hades was already working on his third glass, totally unfazed. 

“So, why are you here tonight? You’re young, you should be out partying with your friends.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m not one for parties, I guess. Especially with what happened last time…”

Hades gave her a bashful, crooked smile that Persephone desperately wanted to kiss. “I don’t know about you, but _that_ party was the highlight of my week. It’s not every day you find a beautiful goddess passed out in your car.” 

“You think I’m beautiful?” she whispered.

Hades set down his glass and turned to face her directly, tucking a foot under his knee. He stared at her for a fraction with his mouth set in a serious line. “I think you are devastating,” he said. His gaze remained steadfast, causing Persephone to squirm in her seat. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

She laughed nervously, looking everywhere but his face. “That’s just the whiskey talking.” 

He shook his head from side to side. “But I’m not drunk,” he said simply. 

Persephone could hear the blood thundering in her ears. It was so loud, she wondered if Hades could hear it too. He leaned closer and brushed a hand against her cheek. His hands were as rough as sandpaper and Persephone started to wonder how they would feel on other parts of her body. 

Without realizing it, the same entity that had possessed her to knock on his door grabbed his hand and moved it to her chest. Hades's mouth fell open, but he did not pull away. He cupped her breast softly, his face glowing with wonder, like a kid with free reign in a candy store. 

“Is this okay?” he asked softly. “You’re not drunk, are you?” He started to pull his hand away, but she stopped him. 

“No, I’m completely sober,” she said firmly, finally meeting his gaze so he would know she was telling the truth. Hades still looked uncertain, but his hand remained planted. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. How long I’ve wanted to touch _these…_ ” His voice was thick and heavy. She watched as his features shifted completely: his face darkened as his eyes glowered – lustful and hungry. She pressed his hand closer to her skin, a silent invitation. He started to slowly, almost hesitantly, massage the skin, his thumbs working her nipples in a clockwise motion. It wasn’t long before he had her softly moaning, her hard nipples pressing against the thin material of her blouse. Persephone fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, desperate to have the sandpaper skin of his hands against her bare breasts. Hades chuckled as he watched her struggle. She cursed under her breath as her trembling fingers slipped on the tiny plastic buttons. Unhooking her bra was a lot easier, and with one snap, her breasts were finally free. 

Before she realized what happened, Hades had his mouth fastened on the exposed skin, and his tongue now doing the work of his thumb. His tongue danced along the sensitive area of her breast, his left hand kneading the other side, as a familiar warmth spread between her thighs. 

_“Hades,”_ she moaned, digging her hands and fingernails into his hair. This only encouraged his mouth and hand to work faster, and harder. Persephone started to wonder if someone could orgasm from just nipple-sucking, when a hand reached between her skirt, fingers lightly teasing the sensitive area hidden between her legs. 

“Is this okay, sweetness?” he murmured, his fingers digging in harder. Persephone gasped; her vocal cords completely paralyzed. She replied by pressing her mouth firmly against his. He answered by returning the kiss hungrily, his tongue diving in and out of parted lips. 

This was more than okay, she thought. 

She blindly reached for his pants, her traitorous fingers slipping and sliding over the buckle. Hades paused to watch her desperate efforts, laughing to himself. 

“You’re not going to help me?” she said desperately.

“No,” he said with an evil smile. He tipped her back against the couch, hovering over her body. _“Gods, you are so wet,”_ he whispered in her ear, his fingers working faster and faster. She whimpered, quickly nearing the edge; the space between her legs was pure heat and if he made her wait any longer, she would likely implode. Her hands reached for the hard cock pressing against her trousers, begging to be released. 

_“Little goddess,”_ he murmured, almost in a warning. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

_“Please,”_ she croaked, tugging at his belt. 

He sighed, unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He pulled down his boxers and his cock sprang free. The size and length were mesmerizing, and maybe a little frightening, if she were being completely honest. She wrapped her hands around the velvety skin, slowly working the shaft. Hades groaned with delight. 

“I want you in me. _Now.”_ It was a demand, and Hades watched her carefully, uncertain. She worked the shaft faster and he whimpered, melting in her grasp. 

“Just… tell me when… to stop,” he said between breaths. She quickly wriggled out of her panties. Hades pulled up her skirt and lifted her hips, pulling her closer. Persephone’s body relaxed, and for the first time in her life, her thoughts turned off and she let her instinct completely take over. Hades was the nervous one, fumbling as his cock slowly slid in, asking over and over again, “Is this okay?” 

There was a flash of pain. It was brief and intense, but it was quickly followed by red hot pleasure that spread throughout her whole body. Hades was tentative as he slowly thrust in and out, but Persephone dug her nails into his skin, begging him to go faster, _harder._

Persephone moaned, making sounds she didn’t even know she was capable of. And as she reached the edge, every neuron blasting until a soft wave of euphoria washed over her, Hades quickly followed suit, groaning loudly with pleasure. 

Afterward, they laid together on the couch, their bare skin sticking to the leather interior. With an arm cradling under her body, Hades watched Persephone with a sleepy smile on her face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

 _“You are everything I’ve ever wanted,”_ he whispered into her ear when he thought she was sleeping. She wore a halo of lilies on her crown and she smiled to herself, knowing he’s everything she’s ever wanted, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I've never written smut and I'm still blushing/giggling. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
